Rocket Surgery
Rocket Surgery are a fantasy football team owned and operated by Kent May that have been a member of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season. They are tied for the most decorated active team in the league. History As one of the founding members, Rocket Surgery has developed a storied history, and have a tendancy to be competitive each year. They have earned two Division Championships and have also earned a single Wild Card. They have participated in three out of five postseasons, and have won one League Championship. 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, Rocket Surgery competed in Blue Division along with Crankiteers, Da Flash Gitz, and Bella-Bits. They finished the season tied for 2nd in the division with a 7-7 record, missing out on the postseason. They finished tied for 6th place overall. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, Rocket Surgery remained in Blue Division with Da Flash Gitz; they were joined by Mud City Maulers transferring from Yellow Division and expansion team Wakulla Mastadons. They finished the season on top of the division with a 9-5 record earning their first banner. In the postseason, they defeated No-No Squares in the semifinals and went on to defeat Dillon's Destroyers in the finals, winning their first and only league championship. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, Rocket Surgery and Da Flash Gitz were founding members of the merged Green Division along with with former Yellow Division teams, Dumbledore's Army and A-Team; they were joined by Green Sox transferring from Red Division. They finished the season with an 9-4 record, losing out on the division championship due to a tie-breaker with Thompson Tanker, but earned Wild Card entry into the postseason. They defeated Da Flash Gitz in the quarterfinals, defeated division champ Thompson Tanker in the semifinals, but then lost to Mud City Maulers in the finals, finishing in 2nd place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, Rocket Surgery remained in Green Division with Dumbledore's Army and the renamed Thompson Tanker, and joined by No-No Squares transferring from Red Division and expansion team The Wonderlic. They finished the season on top of the division with an 10-3 record earning their fourth and most recent banner. In the postseason, they defeated Pink Panthers in the semifinals, but once again lost in the finals, this time to Da Flash Gitz, finishing in 2nd place overall for the second straight season. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, Rocket Surgery continued playing in Green Division with No-No Squares and Dumbledore's Army; they were joined by Team Orion transferring from Red Division. They finished the season in last place in the division with a 3-11 record, failing to make the playoffs. Rocket Surgery went 1-1 in the Consolation Tournament, losing to Pink Panthers but then defeating New Age Outlaws to finish 11th place overall. *Results Table 2014 Season In the current season, Rocket Surgery transferred into Orange Division to join Thompson Tanker and the renamed Charm City Cranks, and were joined by the renamed Oh Shit! transferring from Purple Division. After seven weeks of play, the Rockets were tied for the division lead with a 5-2 record. *Results Table Rivalries Rocket Surgery has had more unique rivalries within the league than any other team due to the various comings and goings of league members. In Season 1, they were rivals with the Literate Benchwarmers who have since retired. In Season 2, they were rivals with the newly merged A-Team who have been paired against Team Orion since then. In Season 3, the start of official Rivalry Week competition, Rocket Surgery were rivals with the No-No Squares, who have been rivals with the Crankiteers since then, and were defeated 87-108. In Season 4, they were paired up against Da Flash Gitz, who were previously rivaled against Mud City Maulers; Rocket Surgery won that rivalry game 106-94. In Season 5, Rocket Surgery were rivals with the Donkey Punchers, who are in their first year with the league, and lost the Rivalry Week game 104-120. In Season 6, Rocket Surgery are once again rivals with Da Flash Gitz; Rivalry Week will be Week 7. Awards